Jontron's Christmas Adventure
by Cosmobo
Summary: Join Jon and his bird, Jacque on a Christmas Adventure! (Part 1) Warning: Mild Language and Adult Humour.


This is the tale of Jontron and his bird Jacques on a adventure to save Christmas!

Warning: *Mild Language* *Adult Humour*

Scene: Jontron's House.

Young Jontron and Jacques are sitting around a fire with a burning game console.

Narrator: It is Christmas Eve. Jontron and Jacques are warming up inside there house. The burning console is actually the Game Filip.

Jontron: It's so cold...

Jacques: My brain got frozen for a moment.

Jontron: Yeah, since we're around a campfire...Do you want to hear a scary tale?

Jacques: Ok, go on...

Jontron: One Christmas eve. Jon and his bird Jacques were sitting around a fire. Jacques for fun said "How about I worship the evil santa?" Jacques worshipped him. He came above the clouds and started throwing coal at all of the children. Jontron knew that he was the only one who could stop him...

Jacques: How?

Jontron: By going to his evil lair and killing him. Then bringing the presents back to everyone.

The Present Day.

Scene: Streets

Jon and Jacques are walking down a pavement at Christmas.

Jon is carrying 2 bags full of different items and he is dressed in a tux.

Jontron: Why did you have to come?

Jacques: It's Christmas Jon. You know I love Christmas.

Jontron: I didn't know you loved it this much!

Jacques: Can we visit the pet shop? They had a really hot bird in there with 2 tits.

Jontron: Hey!

Jacques: I was speaking about the birds you rude man.

Jontron: Ok, so...Presents for Angelia. Check!

Jacques: You mean your inflatable girlfriend?

Jontron: For the last time. She's a real woman Jacques!

Jacques: Like I'm a real bird.

Jontron: Ok, Christmas theme games to last over Christmas? Check!

Jacques: Have you not learnt that games based of Christmas movies are usually rubbish?

Jontron: True. But check!

Scene: Jontron's House

Jon is walking into the house with Jaques.

Jon closes the door behind him.

Jontron: And last but not least...Our Christmas tree!

Jon owns a old worn down dirty Christmas tree.

Jacques: That thing is our tree?

Jontron: Yeah! What's wrong with it?

Jacques: It looks like it belongs in a scrap yard.

Jontron: It does not. That's why I took it out of the scrap yard.

Jon puts all the presents under the tree.

Jontron: I'm gonna open a game. Just to see what it's like.

Jon opens a box up revealing Home Alone The Game.

Jontron: Oh yay...Just what I wanted. Not.

Jon opens another box revealing Home Improvement: The Game.

Jontron: The hell is that?

Jacques: Stop opening boxes.

Jontron: Hey, who's the boss here?

Jacques: Not you.

Jontron: I am the boss here. I get to open some of my presents early. Have some of the advent calendar.

Jacques: You mean the one that we have been keeping for years and years?

Jontron: We open a door every year. Sheesh. They're still alright to eat.

Jon opens door number 19 and eats the chocolate.

Jon's face turns green.

Jontron: Yup, still good and lovely...

Jacques: How come you never spend time with me anymore?

Jontron: Because, I'm a grown up now.

Jacques: You created me John. How come you hate me now?

Jontron: I didn't make you! My dad did! I wanted a puppy!

Jacques: How could you say such a thing?

Jontron: In the bird cage with you!

Jon grabs Jacques and puts him into a bird cage.

Jontron: And your gonna stay there pal.

Jon walks out off the room.

Jontron: I'm gonna get some sleep for Christmas! Night!

The lights go out.

Jacques uses his laser eyes to get the bird cage door open.

Jacques: Haha.

Jacques flys over to a book.

Jacques: Time for my evil plan.

Scene: Jontron's Bedroom.

"BEEP!" BEEP!" "BEEP!" {Alarm Clock}

Jon presses his alarm clock and gets up out off bed.

Jontron: Good morning world! Today is Christmas!

Jon runs out off bed.

Scene: Jontron's Living Room

Jacques is back in the bird cage.

Jontron: Hey Jaqu!

Jacques: Jon, something terrible happened last night. Burglars came in and stole all of the presents.

Jontron: NO!

Jon turns on the TV to the news.

News Reporter: Children and adults around the world are devastated to wake up to no presents. Who stole them? We don't know. But it must be a real life Grinch.

Jontron: This is terrible!

Jacques: I guess there are no presents for you.

Jontron: None for you either...

Jacques: Oh, I didn't think of that.

Jontron: What do you mean? You didn't think of that?

Jacques: I'm sorry Jon. I worshipped evil Santa.

Jontron: You did what!?

The roof of the living room gets pulled off.

Jontron: AH!

Jon gets grabbed by a giant hand.

Jontron: What the hell is going on here!?

Santa: You worshipped evil Santa. You sha'll die.

Jontron: I didn't! It was the...

Santa: The what?...

Jontron: It was me.

Santa: Ok, prepare to die!

Jontron: Wait! I'll bring all the children and adults there presents back!

Santa: Hm, really?

Jontron: Yeah! All I need is your sleigh.

Santa: Ok, ok.

Jon gets dropped into the living room.

Jontron: Ow...

Santa's Sleigh drops into the living room.

Jontron: Wow...

Jacques: Ohwowohwowohwowohwow.

Jon gets into the sleigh.

Jontron: Jacqu, will you ride my sleigh tonight?

Jacques gets onto the front of the sleigh.

Santa: You'll be setting of in 3...2...1...GO!

The sleigh goes at full speed into the sky.

Jontron: WOOOO!

[NEXT TIME]

Scene: Outside of The Shop

The sleigh is gone.

Jontron: Cr*p!

Jacques: I told you it was terrible parking.

Jontron: Well, it's gotta be close by. Right?

Jacques: I'm sorry, but I don't have sleigh tracking devices in me.


End file.
